Here We Go Again
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Russia has been turned into a child again, but Ukraine and Belarus have been turned into children as well. England has made it his job to take care of them until they can be turned back to normal... Sequel to Frozen Sunflowers.
1. Chapter 1: Not again!

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Summary: Russia has been turned into a child again, but Ukraine and ****Belarus**** have been turned into children as well. England has made it his job to take care of them until they can be turned back to normal. It looks like England is going to have his hands full… Sequel to Frozen Sunflowers.**

* * *

_To bring up a child in the way he should go, travel that way yourself once in a while. ~Josh Billings_

* * *

It had been two years since the whole entire 'chibi Russia' incident and so far everything had been going rather well for England. Russia still considered England to be his 'big brother' and a part of his family and England was happy that he could still be a part of Russia's life even thou he was not a child anymore. Another thing that seemed to make life rather good for the two of them was the fact that they were now gaining friendships with people that they had very little to do with until after the chibi incident. England had been able to get to know Ukraine a bit better since he now saw her within a regular bases what with England visiting Russia so much now and now that England had gotten the chance to really know her England had to admit he enjoyed her company. The two of them where always trading stories with each other, Ukraine would always tell England about the things that had happened during her, Belarus, and Russia's childhood and England would always tell Ukraine the many stories he had about his former colonies. Telling the stories to each other helped pass the time and it helped the two of them get to know each other. Another thing that Ukraine was doing was the almost impossible task of trying to teach England how to cook without burning something or setting something on fire.

Needless to say this was not going well because England had the wonderful ability to burn anything that he attempted to cook; the guy could find a way to burn a salad if you left him in the kitchen long enough. However, Ukraine was a patent person and she was also a very determined person as well. Ukraine was going to teach England how to cook if it was the last thing that she did. It seemed like Ukraine had made it her life mission to teach her new friend how to cook and England could not help but be sort of grateful that she was not giving up on him. England could still remember a time when France had tried to teach him how to cook, only to have it end in a disaster. The story of how France's failure to teach England how to cook is a rather long one, but let's just say that at the end of that little incident England ended up needing a new kitchen and France ended up getting hit in the face with a frying pan. Anyway, needless to say Ukraine and England where becoming rather good friends, but England was not becoming good friends (or friends at all for that matter) with Belarus.

There was only one reason why England was not becoming friends with Belarus and it went like this: Belarus thought England was getting in her way of marrying Russia. Although, considering the fact that England would allow Russia to hide out in his house whenever Belarus went on her marriage rampage and England would use magic to make sure she would not find Russia when he did hide out in his house and it was no wonder why Belarus thought this. However there was not much that Belarus could do about this; after all if she did try to hurt Russia's 'big brother' Russia would not be happy. So all Belarus could do was sit there and give England the glare of the century whenever she saw him. England didn't seem to give much notice to Belarus' glares, but he had to admit they where rather intimidating. Anyway, other than England's new found friendship with Ukraine (and Belarus' dislike for him) Russia himself was able to find a friend in Canada. Russia still remembered when he and the Canadian nation would talk to each other on the phone during the chibi incident and it was thanks to these little memories that Russia wanted to become friends with the quite nation.

It was a little awaked at first, but the two of them where able to find many things to talk about. They talked about hockey, the snow, bears, and practically everything else that you could think of. Canada found that while Russia could be rather intimidating he was actually rather nice to talk. Also, since Canada and Russia had become friends Canada had also gotten the chance to become rather good friends with Ukraine and Canada was on friendly terms with Belarus. Canada and Ukraine got along beautifully, although considering how sweet natured the two nations where it was no wonder that the two of them got along so well. The two of them just clicked together and Canada could say with complete confidence that Ukraine was probably one of his closest friends and Ukraine could say the same thing about him. Another thing that seemed to make this all so much nicer for Canada was the fact that he was not invisible to Russia, England, Ukraine, and Belarus anymore.

Canada was so used to being either ignored by all the other nations or being mistaken for America by everyone else that it was almost a little strange to have people see him without any problems now. However, Canada had to admit that it was nice to have people who would look at you and automatically have them know that he was Canada and that he was actually there. What also made this oh so much nicer was the fact that Russia was not accidently sitting on him in meetings anymore and England was not mistaken him for America anymore. Now granted England would still forget his human name every once in awhile, but he was getting better. However, just because he was now remembered and seen by England, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus the same could not be said for the rest of the world. He was still almost invisible to everyone else and a lot of people still mistook him for America and Kumajiro could still not remember his name, but Canada was just happy to know that some people remembered him even if it wasn't a lot of people.

As for the rest of the nations in the world, a majority of them found the situation to be rather strange at most. Two year ago, England had very little or practically nothing to do with Russia and he was just as intimidated by him as the rest of the world was, but now England was being called big brother by the large nation and England would even sometimes call Russia his little brother. England could talk normally to Russia say whatever he wanted to him without fear and a lot of the nations found that to be rather amazing. Another thing that was actually rather amazing was the fact that England could actually stop Russia from scaring the ever living daylights out of the three Baltic States whenever they were at a meeting. Whenever Russia got into his 'let's scare Lithuania and Estonia' or 'let's try and make Latvia taller' moods England would seemingly come out of nowhere and stop Russia or drag him off somewhere before he could do anything.

Needless to say England had officially become Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia's hero (although England didn't know this) and they could not be happier to know that England could stop Russia from scaring them so much. In a way, the whole entire chibi Russia incident had actually turned out for the best and the fact was a rather strange thing. Honestly for a majority of the nations the ties that England and Canada had made with Russia and his sisters was rather odd to them, but it was not a bad thing. Some nations did have to wonder if they would ever see another chibi incident like this again, but a majority of them figured that this would be a onetime thing and that it would probably never happen again. Little did the nations know, but you should never say never especially when it involves England's magic….

* * *

It was a normal October day in England and there was a rather gentle rain falling outside. Tomorrow would be the start of yet another World Meeting and the nations of the world where flying to England so that they could be there for the meeting. The meeting would take place in the meeting hall of the hotel that the nations would be staying at. However, due to over booking and a couple of other small problems a few nations ended up having to stay at England's house. Those nations just so happened to be Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Canada, and Japan. At first things had been going rather normally, the first person to arrive at England's house had been Canada and then Japan who was soon followed by Russia and Ukraine. England had shown them all their rooms and the nations quickly made themselves at home.

After settling in, Japan and Canada had gone into England's living room to watch T.V. and Russia had went with Ukraine to help her unpack. Yep, everything was nice, calm, and quite. At least until Belarus had shown up anyway….. "Where is big brother?" Belarus asked the second she had walked into England's house. "He was with Ukraine last I checked." England replied as he closed the door behind her. England looked at the girl and asked "I'll show you to your room…" Belarus just looked over at the British nation and said "I don't like you." England just gave her a deadpan look before he said rather simply "I know." England turned around and took two steps toward the staircase so he could finally show Belarus her room, but he ended up stopping when he saw Russia and Ukraine at the top of the steps. Russia smiled at England, but the smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a rather nervous look. England looked over at Belarus only to see that she had also noticed Russia's presence and she was staring rather intently at him. The two of them just stood there and stared at each other for a long time while Ukraine looked at the both of them nervously. After about five minutes of complete silence had passed by Belarus smiled and said "Big brother let's get married…" Russia immediately turned right around and ran away as fast as he possibly could. Belarus pushed her way past England and started to chase after Russia all while shouting 'Marry me!' over and over again. Ukraine then started chasing after Belarus all while shouting "Belarus please stop chasing Russia!" England just watched quietly as the three nations disappeared from view. Once they were gone he sighed and shook his head slightly. He probably should go chasing after them…..

**Crash!**

Preferably before they completely destroy his house…..

* * *

England never realized just how fast Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine where until he had to chase them all thought his house. However, after an hour of trying to catch them all he ended up losing sight of them. Luckily for him, he ended up running into Japan and Canada when he was looking for the three runaway nations in one of the halls. "Have you two seen Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine anywhere?" England asked the two nations. "I think I saw them rush down the stairs to the basement." Canada answered. England's eyes grew really wide when he heard this before he gowned and said "Out of all the places that they could run off to they had to go there!" Japan blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "England-san, what's wrong with them going down to the basement?" England looked over at Japan and said "Japan, the basement is where I keep all of my magical items." Japan was quite for a few seconds before he asked "As in the magic that had the ability to turn Russia-san into a child?" England nodded before and said "Yes, as in that magic. Now if you excuse me I have to go and stop them from causing any damage down there."

And with that said England ran past them and toward the stairs that would take him to the basement. Japan and Canada watched him leave before they both looked at each other. "Should we help him?" Japan asked. Canada nodded his head slowly before he answered "We probably should…" The two nations just continued to look at each other for a few more minutes before they finally went chasing after England. They were able to catch up with the British nation rather fast and they followed him as he slowly went down the stairs, but they started to think that maybe they should have not followed him when they heard the sounds of what sounded like screaming and the yelling communing from down in the basement. The yelling just kept getting louder and louder and reached an all time high when the three nations got to the basement. It sounded like the yelling was coming from behind the only closed door that was down there in the basement. England quickly moved over to the door only to stop when he heard a loud bang and a loud yell of "What in the world?" before everything grew quite. England slowly opened the door only to have his eyes widen at the amount of destruction that had happened to the room.

Canadas and Japan walked over to where England was standing and also looked at the damage only to gasp at the large mess that was in the room. A bookshelf had been knocked down and was currently lying on the floor and what used to be a box full of what looked like herbs and other shorts of plants had been smashed. Books where tossed about the room and there where a large variety of items that were laying about the room. There was a small shelf that was filled with what looked like bottles of different types of liquids located in the far left corner of the room, but a vast majority of the bottles had been broken and the liquids that had been held inside them had been spilt unto the floor. The mysterious substances that used to be in the broken bottles seemed to have come in many different colors, and all of these different colored potions seemed to have mixed together to make a large rainbow colored puddle. Lying near the puddle where three piles of clothing, the clothing belonging to no one else but Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. The cloths had stains that where in various different colors on them and it was becoming perfectly clear that it had been Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus had been hit by a majority of the potions.

It was obvious that the potions had done something to the three nations, but the question was just what had the potions done to them? England slowly walked into the room and over to the three piles of cloths before he knelt down and looked at them. The piles of cloths all had a small lump in them and the second England had knelt down to look at them they started moving. Before England could even blink three little children ended up sticking there heads out of the pile of clothing. Belarus looked like she was about the age of three and her dress barely clung unto her small form. Ukraine looked like she was around the age of five and her shirt was barely hanging onto her and it was in serious danger of falling off. Russia looked the same as he had the last time he had been turned into a child, he looked like he was only four years old and the only article of clothing that actually stayed on the boy where his beloved scarf and a pair of lose fitting boxers. "Big brother?" Russia called to England with a rather confused look on his face. England just mentally groaned before he gave Russia and his two sisters (who where both staring at him in pure curiously) a small smile. It looks like England was going to have his hands full….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. I hope you all like it and I promise I will try to do my best writing it. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping trip

**Here We Go Again**

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled. ~Jane Mersky Leder_

* * *

Ok, so when England found out he was going to have a couple of nations stay at his house he was not expecting their stay to lead up to this. England sighed slightly as he looked at the three children that where sitting in front of him before he gave them all a week smile. "Hello Russia." England said to the lavender eyed child and said child immediately stood up and ran over to England before he hugged him. England hugged him back, but right after he started hugging Russia he heard Ukraine ask "Russia, who is that?" Russia broke the hug and looked over at his sisters and pointed at England and said "This is big brother England!" Russia immediately started frowning before he asked "Hey why are you small again? You guys used to be really big." Ukraine frowned at this and asked "We used to be big? I don't remember that."

Right after she said this England took his phone out and went to pictures before he found a picture that had both Ukraine and Belarus in it. Once he found the picture he showed the picture to the three children and said "It's true, see here is a picture as proof." The three children looked at the picture only to see a grown Ukraine and a grown Belarus in it. They were both sitting at a long table in what looked like a meeting room. Ukraine was smiling in the picture, but Belarus had a slight frown on her face and she looked less than thrilled to have her picture taken. "You have a picture of both Ukraine and Belarus? I would think Belarus would never let you take her picture." Canada said. England just scratched the back of his head and said "Well actually Russia was the one who took this picture." Ukraine looked away from the photo and over at England before she asked "How did we get small again and why don't I ever remember being an adult?" England sighed before he explained "It was magic that caused this. The three of you went running into my basement and you knocked over all of my magic potions and the potions seemed to mix together and caused this to happen to you."

It was at this time that the little Belarus raised her hand into the air much like a student in school would. "Yes Belarus?" England asked as he saw the child's raised hand. The girl just pointed at the phone that England was holding before she asked "What's that?" England looked down at the phone that was in his hands for a few seconds before he looked over at the small girl and said "This is a cell phone it allows you to talk to people who are far away and you can take pictures of people with this phone." Belarus nodded slowly as if satisfied with the explanation before she started to look around the room with a rather neutral expression on her face. "Mister England, what are we going to do now?" Ukraine asked. England sighed yet again (he seemed to be doing that a lot today) before he said "Well, for now it looks like I'm going to have to take care of the three of you until I can find a way to turn you back to normal." England then stood up from his spot on the floor and looked over at Japan. "Can you tell the other nations that I most likely won't be able to participate in this week's meeting I'm going to be busy this week." Japan nodded his head before he said "I will give everyone your message. Should I tell them about the children as well?" England was quite for a few seconds before he said "You probably should tell them about this." England then walked over to where Belarus was sitting before he picked her up all while making sure she was still wrapped up in her dress. Once she was picked up Belarus clung unto England's shirt and looked up at the English nation. England just gave her a small smile before he looked over at Canada and Japan.

"We need to get the children into some cloths that will fit them. Canada can you pick Ukraine up and Japan can you grab Russia?" The two grown nations nodded and picked up the nations that England had asked them to grab. Once the children were picked up England started to make his way out of the room all while Japan and Canada followed after him. Once out of the magic room England led the nations out of the basement and straight to the room Russia had the last time he had been a child. England had left everything from that time in the room so that meant that he had left his old children's cloths in there as well. Once they were in Russia's old bedroom the three nations placed the children down on the bad before England walked over to the closet. The nations watched as the British nation opened the closet door and started to dig around in the closet for some cloths. After digging around for a few minutes England finally pulled out three sets of clothing before he walked over to the bed. England handed Russia a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt, he gave Ukraine a pair of overalls and a white and orange striped t-shirt, and he gave Belarus a simple white t-shirt with shorts. Russia and Ukraine's cloths fit them rather well, but Russia's cloths where way too big for Belarus. The shirt hung off her shoulder slightly and the shorts where way too big for the girl to even attempt to wear.

England had frowned slightly at this, but the frown was quickly replaced by a smile. "I'll be right back I think I have something that could fit Belarus." England said before he quickly left the room. England ended up coming back about four minutes later and the second he got back he immediately put Belarus into the outfit that he had brought back with him. Once Belarus was dressed England stepped back and smiled a little. Belarus was now wearing a white dress with red ribbon on it and she also had on a pair of white shorts, but they where covered up by the dress. "That outfit looks familiar…" Canada said as he looked at the little girl. "It should look familiar; America wore this outfit when he was still my little colony." England said before he walked over to Belarus and picked her up. The second Russia heard America's name the little Russian nation started to frown and Ukraine was quick to notice her little brother's unhappiness. "Russia, are you ok?" Ukraine asked. Russia just looked over at his sister and smiled before he said "I'm fine sister." Ukraine did not believe Russia for one second, but she decided to stay quiet and not ask questions. England looked over at the two children and smiled before he said "Come on you two we need to go." The kids looked at each other for a few seconds before they looked over at England and asked at the same time "Go where?"

England just continued to smile as he explained "We need to go shopping. The three of you are going to be stuck like this for awhile so I'm going to need to get you some new cloths. Belarus needs some outfits that will fit her because I can't keep putting her in America's old cloths and Ukraine needs some cloths to call her own. I also need to get some outfits for you Russia because all of your outfits are more for the summer and since its fall now they are not really suited for the weather." England then paused in his talking and a rather thoughtful look appeared on his face before he said "I should probably buy a lock for my basement door to…" Russia was quite for a few seconds before he asked"Can we get some toys while we are out?" England just chuckled a little before he said "The three of you can get some toys, but only if you all behave." The children's eyes lit up immediately when they heard that they would get toys and they were very quick to say "We'll be good!" England's smile grew a little larger before he said "I know you will." Right after England said this Japan took a step toward England and asked "England-san, do you want Canada and I to come with you?" England shook his head no to this question before he said "No, I don't want to brother the two of you. You have both helped me out with the kids already and I really don't want to trouble you with anything. Besides, I have everything under control and we won't be gone too long." England then turned his attention back to the two children who were standing in front of him before he asked "Shell we go?" Russia and Ukraine nodded their head enthusiastically before they followed him out of the room. Once they were gone Japan turned and looked over at Canada before he asked "England-san is going to have his hands full isn't he?" Canada just nodded his head and said "I have a feeling that England is going to be busy for a long time."

* * *

Ok, so this little shopping trip was turning out to be rather interesting to say the least. The drive itself had been rather entertaining mostly because Belarus and Ukraine had been rather fascinated by the car and Russia had been all too happy to tell them everything he knew about the vehicle. Russia talked rather happily about teh car during the whole trip to London and Belarus and Ukraine seemed to hang onto every word that he said. Eventually they finally made it to London and just walking around the rather busy capital of the British nation was turning into an adventure itself for the children. Russia was taking everything in relative stride, but Ukraine and Belarus where a different story. Ukraine was looking at everything in pure amazement, she found the crowd of people, the large buildings, and the noise of the capitol to be very interesting and she wanted to explore the large capital and see everything it had to offer. Belarus seemed to be curious about everything she saw, but she also seemed a little overwhelmed by everything that she saw as well. England just found the whole situation rather amusing.

Eventually the nations reached the clothing store and England allowed the kids to pick out their clothing. Ukraine picked out a lot of overalls (she seemed to like that type of clothing) and she had also grabbed a lot of t-shirts as well. Russia didn't seem too picky on choosing his cloths; he just grabbed anything that had cartoon characters, dinosaurs, or robots on it. Belarus mostly wanted dresses, but she did pick out the occasional shirt and pants. Once the kids had garbed the clothing that they wanted and England had picked up the clothing that they would need (like coats, shoes, and underwear, etc.) England finally went up to the casher so he could pay for the cloths. The chaser was very friendly and she answered all of the children's questions with a smile. However, she then said something that made the moment slightly awkward for England.

"Your children are adorable! How old are they?" The woman asked she scanned the price of one of the many dresses that Belarus had grabbed. England had been surprised to by hear the 'your children' thing, however he figured saying that they were not his kids would probably not be a good idea so he went along with the idea that they where his. "My son is four and my daughters are five and three." England said rather quickly. Belarus looked up at England from her spot in his arms when she heard the word 'daughters', but she did not say anything. "Awww, they are so young! They must keep you rather busy, huh?" The woman said as she scanned the last item. England just chuckled slightly at this before he said "Yeah, they keep me busy alright." The woman just smiled at him before she put all of his things into a bag and told him how much he owed. England was quick to pay the price and he was even faster at leaving the store. While the questions about the children where all innocent England was hoping that he would not have anyone else ask him about 'his' kids for the rest of the day…

* * *

If there is one thing that kids love it would be toys and Ukraine and Russia seemed to be proving that this fact rather true when they had walked into the toy store. The second that England had told the kids that they can go and garb some toys the two of them went racing down the aisles at cheetah like speed all while having very large and bright smiles on their faces. The only one who did not go racing away was Belarus and England thought the only because he was currently holding her in his arms. "Do you want me to put you down so you can look around the aisle with your siblings?" England asked as he looked at the little girl in his arms. The girl just shook her head no before she grabbed a hold of his shirt and clung unto it. "Do you just want me to carry you throe the aisle?" England asked her. Belarus just looked up at him and smiled slightly before she nodded. England smiled back at her before he grabbed a basket so he would have something to hold the toys before he started to walk down a random aisle. As they walked down the aisle Belarus would pick out a toy every once in a awhile and England would grab it and put it in the basket before he continued down the aisle.

Every once in awhile Ukraine and Russia would come running up to him and put the toys they had chosen into the basket before they would go running off to get more toys. Belarus was acting a lot calmer then her siblings during this shopping trip, but she started to grow rather enthusiastic when she saw a certain toy in the plush toy aisle. About halfway down the aisle Belarus started pulling at his shirt and pointing at something either enthusiastically. England turned to look at what Belarus was pointing at only to see some very strange plushies. According to the label that was hanging above them they were called 'Mochi plushies' and they were all white round ball like blobs with eyes. However, when England took a closer look at the plush toys England started to see that a couple of them strangely reminded him of the other nations. One mochi doll had blue eyes, a small pair of glasses, and a nantucket that looked a lot like the one that America had. Another mochi had a rose in its mouth and bright blue eyes and for some reason it reminded England of the France. England looked down at Belarus and asked "You really want one of these things?" Belarus just nodded her head before she reached out toward the strange dolls.

"Alright then…" England said slowly before he slowly walked closer to the mochi dolls. Once they were within reaching distance Belarus quickly grabbed two of the mochi dolls and hugged them close to her chest. England looked at the two dolls that she had chosen only to lift an eye brow slighty when he saw which mochi plushies that she had chosen. The one doll that Belarus had was wearing a scarf and it had lavender colored eyes and it kind of reminded England of Russia. The other doll had bright green eyes, a frown on its face, and rather large eyebrows. The mochi with green eyes was also wearing a black top hat and England was really not too sure on what to think about the green eyed plush toy. England was rather curious as to why these mochi things looked kind of like the nations that he knew, but he decided not to think about it now. "Well then should we go and find your siblings now?" England asked the girl in his arms. Belarus just hugged the two mochi plushies closer to her chest before she nodded her head and smiled a little. England smiled back at her before he made his way through the aisle so he could finally find the other two children.

England was able to find Russia and Ukraine relatively quickly and once England had all three children by his side he started to look at all the toys that they had chosen. Russia had grabbed about five toy cars, a plastic lion figure, a green rubber ball, a couple of dinosaur figures, and a plastic tiger. Ukraine had grabbed a jump rope, a toy wand, about three dolls, about three stuffed animals (a cat, a dog, and a teddy bear), two fairy figures, and four toy horses. Belarus had grabbed a plastic toy tea set, five fairy dolls, a plush rabbit, a baby doll and some cloths for it, and two of those strange mochi dolls. "Well, can we get them?" Russia asked as he watched his big brother look at each item. England looked over at Russia and smiled before he said "Yes, you can get them." The children all cheered at this and England just laughed in response before he took the toys up to the casher so he could pay for them….

* * *

By the time the four nations had returned back to England's home it was time for the kids to go to bed. England had been quick to get the kids into their pajamas and into bed, but he had made sure to tell them a story first (mostly because Russia insisted on having a story read to them). Once the story was over England had bought each child to their room and tucked them into bed. He also had to make sure that Belarus had her mochi plushies with her when she went to bed because she refused to sleep without them.

Once England had gotten the children into bed, England started to walk to the basement so he could get to his magic room. 'I really need to clean up that room and see if I can't find a cure for Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus.' England thought as he walked down the hall. England then blew a stray piece of hair out of his face before he muttered "I need to install my new locks on the magic room door too." England sighed a little before he shook his head; it looked like it was going to be a long night….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 2. Fanfiction is acting rather odd and it's not letting me post new fanfics, but it looks like I can post new chapter to fanfics that are already up. I have heard that a lot of other people have been having trouble with fanfiction too so at least I am not the only one having problems. I'm hoping that fanfiction will go back to normal soon. Anyway, in case anyone was wondering right now it is October in my story. Since its October that means I will be doing a Halloween chapter and that also means Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus (and maybe even England) will be dressed up in costumes. I think I have an idea for what I want them to be dressed up as, but if you guys have anything that you really want them to be dressed up as please feel free to say so.**

**Now, as England said in this chapter Russia is four, Ukraine is five, and Belarus is three. Russia remembers everything from Frozen Sunflowers, but he does not remember being an adult. Also, Ukraine and Belarus have no memories of being an adult either. They only remember the things from when they where kids so they are going to be rather interested in things like cars, TV, cell phones, etc. Also, personality wise Russia will act pretty much like he did in Frozen Sunflowers. As for Ukraine, I think she would have been a rather cheerful kindhearted child (and person in general) and I also think she would be rather protective of her little siblings. As for Belarus, she is going to be a rather quite child. I don't know why but I kind of think Belarus would have been a quiet and possibly even shy when she was a child. Also, the dress that England put Belarus in is the dress thing that America was wearing when England saw him for the very first time. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3: The storage room

**Here We Go Again**

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Kids spell love T-I-M-E. ~John Crudele_

* * *

It took awhile but England's magic room was finally starting to look like a neat and orderly room again. The fallen items had been picked up and put back to their places, the books where back on the bookshelf, and the broken bottles had been picked up and thrown away. England had also already installed about five locks on his magic room door so if anyone still got into the room even when the door was locked up England was going to just give up on keeping people out of there. England was cleaning the room by himself, but that ended up changing when it got close to the midnight hour. The second that the clock in the room started to chime to tell England that it was now midnight England started to hear what sounded like a bunch of people knocking on his door. The knocking was soft at first but it grew louder and louder as time passed. England just looked up from the rainbow puddle that was still on the floor and sighed at the desperate knocking.

He walked over to the door and unlocked all the locks before he opened the door. Right after he opened the door about ten fairies came flying into the room and over to England. "England why are there a bunch of kids in your house?" One of the fairies asked out rather loudly. "They are nations and they were turned into children again by magic." England said. A pink haired fairy sighed before she said "Oh man, not again…" A fairy with dragonfly like wings and a face full of freckles looked over at England with her doe brown eyes and asked in a gentle tone "How did they get changed into children England?" England sighed before he said "Russia and his sisters ran into this room and knocked all the potions off the counter. The potions mixed together and made them into children. Does that answer your question Daisy?" Daisy nodded her head before she pointed over at the rainbow puddle on the floor and asked "Is the rainbow puddle on the floor from those potions mixing together?" England just nodded in response and he heard one of the fairies gasp and whisper "There lucky that they only turned into children. With all of those potions having mixed together they could have had something really bad happen to them."

England said nothing to this he just looked at all of the fairies and asked "Can you all help me clean this up and maybe help me find a cure for this." The fairies nodded their heads and Daisy flew toward him so that she was right in front of England's face before she said "Let us take care of the mess and let us take care of making a cure. You look like you're tired and you really need to rest. Besides if you touch that potion mixture you can end up turning into a child yourself." England nodded and smiled at all of the fairies before he said "Thank you all for helping me." A male fairy with rather large blue butterfly wings flew over to where Daisy was floating and looked over at England before he said "It's no problem we are happy to help you, but there is something you must know. It's going to take us a long time to get a cure ready mostly because he don't really know what things where used to make this potion so we don't know what would be needed to cure it."

England just shook his head slightly before he said "That's fine just as long is a cure is made." The fairy nodded his head before he smiled at England and said "Good, now go to bed. You look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion." England could not help but chuckle slightly at this, he was exhausted and in all honesty England was surprised that he had not crashed yet. He had been taking care of three little children for most of the day and he had spent pretty much half the night trying to clean the magic room up. "Alright I'll go, but I'm counting on you guys to clean this up and remember to lock the door once you're done." The fairies just smiled at England before they said "Leave it to us!" England smiled back at them before he left the room so he could finally get to bed…..

* * *

England's house was huge, so huge in fact that it was relatively easy to get lost in it. There seemed to be about million hallways and there seemed to be thousands upon thousands of rooms located around the house. Needless to say Russia, Ukraine could not resist the urge to wonder around the house. Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine actually found it pretty fun to just wonder around the house and explore. It was always fun to see what was in all of the rooms and it was rather interesting to see all the different types of paintings that where hung about in the halls. Ukraine and Belarus where letting Russia lead them around the house because he was the most familiar, but after wondering down a couple of the halls Russia was just as lost as his two sisters. However, Russia did not allow the fact that he was completely and utterly lost get him down he just continued to explore the house with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Eventually after looking through about ten or so rooms Russia finally ended up finally leading his sisters into a very familiar room. The room was very large and there where boxes of all sorts of sizes lying around the room.

The children slowly walked into the room and looked around the area for a few minutes before Ukraine finally asked "Where are we?" Russia looked over at his sister and smiled a little before he said "This is the storage room." Ukraine just gave a quite 'oh' as a reply and walked over to a pile of boxes that was lying in a corner near her. Belarus didn't move from her spot in the middle of the room she just continued to look around the dusty old room with a neutral expression on her face. Eventually the small girl's eyes landed on an old painting of a man with a small boy in his arms that was propped up against the wall. She looked at the painting for a few minutes before she pointed at it and asked "Who are they?" Russia looked over at the painting and said "The man in the painting is big brother England." Belarus turned her gaze at Russia and asked "Who is the little boy then?" Russia frowned a little before he crossed his arms and looked over to the side before he said "He is nobody important." Belarus just blinked a few times in confusion before he looked over at her older sister who was standing behind Russia only to have Ukraine just shrug her shoulders.

Belarus didn't really know who the little boy was but it was pretty obvious that Russia did not like him all that much. Belarus decided that it would probably be for the best if she didn't ask any more questions about the mystery boy and with that decision made she slowly made her over to a couple of boxes near her before she started to open them all up. Belarus quickly found a box full of old stuffed animals and she was rather quick to pull them out of the box and start playing with them. As for Ukraine, she ended up finding a bunch of old books and she started to look through old picture book of fairies. Russia just looked through one box after another, but he could not find anything to really catch his attention. However that ended up changing when he found a treasure chest in the very back of the room. The little boy started to grow rather excited from seeing it because he honestly thought it would be full of gold coins and jewels just like all of those treasure chests in England's bedtime stories. Russia quickly popped the lid open and looked inside the box only to see that it was not full of gold and gems but it still did have another kind of treasure inside. The box was full of old clothing that Russia could imagine a pirate wearing and the prospect of having found pirate like clothing made Russia grin. Russia took out a hat that had large white feathers attached to it and he also took out a long red jacket that looked like something that a captain would wear.

Russia placed the hat on his head and he put on the coat before he ran over to sisters. "Look what I found!" Russia shouted as he ran the overly large coat dragging on the floor behind him. Both the girls looked up at their brother only to see their brother decked out in pirate gear. "Russia, where did you find those cloths?" Ukraine asked. Russia just pointed at the back of the room and smiled before he answered "I found them in a treasure chest in the back of the room! I bet these are real pirate cloths and I bet they used to belong to a real pirate captain!" Belarus just tilted her head slightly to the side before he said "The coat is too big for you." Russia just looked at the coat for a few minutes before he looked back up at his two sisters and said in a deadpan tone of voice "I'll grow into it." Ukraine just started to laugh at what her brother said and Belarus started to smile a little. However Ukraine's laughter quickly fell silent and Belarus' smile quickly disappeared when they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the storage room door. The three children quickly looked over at the door only to hear the footsteps grow louder and louder until finally the door was pushed open only to revile England. England walked into the room and closed the door behind him before he looked at the children and smiled.

"There you are I have been looking all over for the three of you." England's eyes then widen slightly at the sight of the pirate cloths that Russia was wearing but after a few seconds had passed by England just chuckled a little before he said "I see you found my pirate cloths." The children's eyes widened as they all shouted at the same time "You where a pirate!" England just chuckled a little before he walked over to an old rocking chair that was sitting in the room and sat down. Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus quickly made their way over to where England was sitting before they sat down around the rocking chair. "Were you a pirate captain?" Ukraine asked with wide eyes. "Yes I was a pirate captain. I was the ruler of the seven seas and everyone knew the name of Captain Kirkland." England said as he gave the girl a large grin.

The children looked at England in amazement and England could not help but chuckle a little at the mystified looks that he was getting. "Did your ship have a name?" Russia asked. England nodded before he said "Yes it was a magnificent ship, she was called the Dragon's Rage. The figurehead of the ship was a red dragon. I actually kind of miss sailing the seas on her…." England seemed to get a rather nostalgic look on his face and he looked like he was remembering rather good times. Belarus leaned over to her brother and whispered "Why is he calling the ship a she?" Russia just looked over at his younger sister and shrugged before he looked back over at England. "What happened to Dragon's Rage?" Russia asked.

England snapped out of his thoughts before he looked at Russia and said "She kind of went into retirement soon after I stopped being a pirate." Belarus tilted her head slightly to the side before she asked "Why did you stop being a pirate?" England just sighed a little before he looked off toward the side and said "There are various reasons why I stopped being a pirate." The children waited for England to say what those reasons where, but England never said anything beyond that and the children didn't feel like they should press him for details. "Can you tell us a story from your pirating days?" Ukraine asked in a rather hopeful tone. England scratched the back of his head a little before he said "I don't know most of the things from my pirating days are probably not things I should tell to little kids."

Ukraine just clasped her hands together before she said "Please England, just one story." Russia also gave England a hopeful look before he said "Yeah please big brother!" England looked at the two children as they both give him rather large puppy dog eyes as they continued to beg for a story before he looked over at Belarus. Belarus was not giving him the puppy dog look but she did have a rather hopeful expression on her face and she gave him a quite "Please England." England sighed a little but he smiled none the less before he said "Alright I think I have a story that I can tell you." Ukraine and Russia immediately started to cheer in victory and Belarus just gave England a small little smile. "Alright then my story starts with a pirate crew of the Night's Death tried to take down me and my crew one stormy night…" England began and with those words England told his tale of pirates and adventure all while the three children listened on with wide eyes and large smiles…

* * *

**Alright that's chapter three. Yeah the little boy in the painting of the storge room was America. Needless to say little Russia is still a little bitter with America becouse he made his big brother England cry. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Party

**Here We Go Again**

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Tea to the English is really a picnic indoors. ~Alice Walker_

* * *

It was a calm rainy Thursday and Belarus was bored. She could not go outside because of the rain and there was nothing really interesting on TV right now. Belarus looked around her room for something to do only to have her eyes land on her little plastic tea set. The tea set was sitting on a little table that England had brought for her and their where little chairs sitting around the table. Belarus looked at the tea set for a couple minutes before a smile started to appear on her face.

She could have a tea party and her dolls could be her guests, it could be just like that tea party that she saw on TV. Belarus immediately ran over to her bed and grabbed her two mochi dolls and her baby doll before she placed them all onto their own little chair. Belarus then put a tea cup in front of each doll before she sat down in between the two mochi dolls. The little nation looked around at the table before her smile was again replaced with a frown. When the people in the TV had their tea party they had snacks like little sandwiches, cookies, and muffins and other things like that.

They also got to drink actual tea in the TV show and Belarus wanted to have a real tea party. She also really wanted some cookies and this as good as excuse as any to get some, but that's getting off the point. Belarus got out of her chair and left her room before she walked down the hall. The only one who could give her these things for her tea party would be England, but first she had to find him. She was pretty sure that England was in the living room with the other two grown up nations so she decided to check their first.

If England was not there she would just look somewhere else. Belarus was going to have a real tea party darn it and no one was going to stop her from getting it. Belarus was about halfway down the hall, but then she heard someone from behind her call her name. She turned to look at who had called her only to see Ukraine standing there with her teddy bear in her arms and a smile on her face. "Belarus what are you doing?" Ukraine asked as she walked toward her little sister.

"I'm looking for England." Belarus said rather simply. "Why?" Ukraine asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "I'm going to have a tea party and I need tea and cookies." Belarus answered. Ukraine's eyes lit up a little before she asked "Can I join your tea party?" Belarus just nodded her head and Ukraine's smile grew a bit larger before she grabbed Belarus' hand and dragged her along.

"Come on, let's go find England so we can have our tea party!" Belarus said nothing to this she just allowed her older sister to pull her along. Eventually the two girls finally made it to the living room where they finally found England. England was sitting on the recliner in the room while Japan and Canada where sitting on the couch. Russia was also in the living room, he was sitting in front of the TV playing with his toy cars.

The three older nations where watching the some movie on the TV while Russia played and Canada's polar bear slept soundly in his place on the floor. "England!" The two girls called out, well Belarus whispered it but regardless she did say it. England looked at the two girls and smiled before he asked "Hello girls, do you need something?" Ukraine immediately answered the question by saying "We want to have a tea party!" England just smiled a little before he said "A tea party, huh?"

Both of the girls nodded their heads and Belarus said "I want to use my tea set for the tea party." Somehow England felt it would be a bad idea to have hot tea in that little plastic tea set that Belarus owned. "I don't think I can put tea in your tea set because it was not really made to hold it, but I think we could put apple juice in it instead. Will that work with you girls?" England asked. The two girls just nodded their heads and England gave them both a gentle smile before he got up from the recliner and walked over to the kitchen.

Ukraine and Belarus quickly followed after the British nation and they watched him pull the apple juice out of the refrigerator. "Can we have snacks and stuff too?" Ukraine asked. England nodded his head and asked "What kind of snacks do you two want?" The two girls started to smile as they quickly started to say the name of the number one food that they wanted. "We want cookies!" was the thing that both girls said rather loudly. England just raised a brow slightly at this before he asked "Is that all you two want for your tea party?"

The two girls where quite for a few minutes before finally Belarus said in a rather shy voice "Sandwiches?" England smiled at her and nodded before he said "Alright you can have sandwiches too." England walked over to the fridge and started to take out the things he needed. As he took out the things from the fridge the girls could swore they heard England muttering "At least I can make a sandwich and not ruin it." The girls were not too sure on just what he meant by that, but they decided not to ask about it. As England started to make the sandwiches Ukraine had grabbed Belarus' hand and started to drag the younger girl out of the room.

"Belarus and I are going to ask Russia, Japan, and Canada if they want to join out tea party." Ukraine called out. "Ok." Was the only response that England gave the girl as he concentrated on making the sandwiches. "Also, we are going to have the tea party at the table in Belarus' room." That caused England to stop as he turned around and opened his mouth as if to argue with that, but the girls where already long gone. England sighed a little before he went back to making the sandwiches. He was a little reluctant to have everyone eat at that small table, but it was just a play tea party and it was not going to hurt anyone so England would allow it just this one time…..

* * *

When the girls got back to the living room they wasted no time in getting over to their brother Russia. Russia was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars, but he stopped playing when he noticed his sisters standing in front of them. "Hey Russia, do you want to join our tea party?" Ukraine asked as she smiled at her little brother. Russia just frowned a little before he said "I don't think I want to join a tea party…." Ukraine just continued to smile as she sang out "There will be cookies…"

Well, right after she said the word cookies Russia was up on his feet and smiling. "Ok, I'll join your tea party!" Russia said rather cheerfully, his eyes shining at the thought of getting cookies. Ukraine laughed a little before she said "Great now help us convince Japan and Canada to join our tea party." At the sound of their names the two older nations looked away from the TV and over at the children only to have the kids grin at them. "Do you want to join our tea party?" Ukraine asked as she gave them both a large happy grin. "Sure I'll join." Canada said as he smiled at the two children.

Russia and Ukraine cheered a little before Ukraine ran over to Canada and grabbed his hand before she dragged him out of the room. Russia happily followed after them and Kumajiro, who woke up from his nap, quickly followed after them. Japan and Belarus watched the four of them leave before they looked at each other. "You come too?" Belarus asked, although it sounded more like a statement then a question. "Sure, I'll come" Japan said and before he could even so much as blink the little girl ended up grabbing his hand and practically dragged him out of the room….

* * *

"I feel like I am going to break this chair." Canada muttered as he shifted in his seat. Yes, Canada had been forced to sit in one of the many child sized chairs that where surrounding Belarus' table. Kumajiro sitting in the chair beside Canada, but unlike his owner the polar bear was quite comfortable. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as he gave Canada a blank stare. "I'm Canada…" Was the Canadian's tired reply to the frequently asked question.

Japan could not help but sigh slightly at this before he looked at the tiny girl that was standing beside him. "Belarus-chan is it alright if I just sit on a pillow?" Japan asked. The girl just gave him a tiny nod of the head and Japan smiled before he walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. He placed the pillow down on the empty spot next to Ukraine before he sat down with his knees underneath him. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" Ukraine asked as she looked at Japan.

Japan just shook his head before he replied with "No, I feel quite comfortable." Ukraine was quite for a few seconds before she got up from her chair and ran over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it down next to Japan. Ukraine sat down on her pillow in the same way as Japan, but after a total of three minutes had passed before she stood right back up and said "It kind of hurts to sit like that!" Japan just chuckled a little and shook his head. "It takes a little getting used to." He said and Ukraine only nodded her head.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened to reveal England carrying two plates and a large jug of apple juice. England walked over to the little table and placed the plates down on the table. Ukraine sat down in her chair (having given up on sitting on the pillow, and England grabbed the relatively large toy tea pot and pored the apple juice into it before he sat down on the pillow that Ukraine had left there. Canada sighed a little at the fact that he was the only adult sitting on a child sized chair. Belarus quickly took it upon herself to poor everyone a cup of apple juice before she sat down and looked at the plate full of chocolate chip cookies."If you want a cookie just go ahead and take one and before anyone asks the cookies where store bought." Not needing to be told twice the kids quickly grabbed as many cookies as they could. By the time they had grabbed their cookies their where only three cookies left.

Japan, England, and Canada each grabbed a cookie and Kumajiro just looked at the empty plate for a few seconds before it turned its attention to the sandwiches. Japan started to nibble on the cookie as he looked around the table only to have his eyes landed on the mochi plushies. "Oh, I see you have some mochi plushies." Japan commented as he smiled little. Belarus just nodded her head a little before she gave Japan a faint smile. "You know what those things are?" England asked slightly is surprise.

Japan just nodded a little before he said "Yes I am. My people where the ones who made them and they have become quite popular." Canada looked at the plushies for a few seconds before he said "You know I have seen quite a few of those things over at my country." Canada then titled his eyes slightly to the side before he asked "Is it just me or do they look a bit like us nations." England nodded in agreement. "Yes they do bare quite a resemblance to a few of the nations." Canada and England looked over at Japan only to have the Japanese nation give them a slight smile. "Yes it is quite strange indeed" Japan said before he continued to eat his cookie.

_'Why do I have a feeling that he had a hand in making those things..._' Canada and England thought before they both sighed. Russia just looked at the three grownups, slightly confused about what they talking about before he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sandwiches. "Are those sandwiches store bought?" Russia asked. England smiled before he said with a bit of pride "No I made them." All of the nations proceed to stare at the sandwiches as if they where poisons and they had just been told that they had to eat it. Belarus and Ukraine, who where blissfully unaware of England's terrible cooking skills, looked at the sandwiches before they slowly reached out to take a sandwich.

"Don't do it!" Japan and Canada yelled out and Belarus and Ukraine quickly withdrew their hands from the sandwiches. "Why can't we eat them?" Ukraine asked as she looked over at Japan and Canada. "Yes, why can't they eat them?" England asked as he glared slightly at Japan and Canada. Canada just gulped slightly before he said "Well, you're not that good of a cook so..." England just closed his eyes as he finished Canada's incomplete sentence by saying "So that means that the sandwiches would not be any good."

Canada and Japan just nodded their heads slowly and England could feel something in him snap. England grabbed a sandwich from the plate and yelled out "I'll show you guys that these sandwiches are good!" England then proceed to hold the sandwich out to Kumajiro. Kumajiro sniffed the sandwich for a few seconds before it ate the sandwich out of England's hand. After the sandwich was gone Kumajiro tilted his head slightly to the side before he said "It's good." England just gave everyone a large smirk before he said "See, I told you my sandwiches are good." However that smirk on England's face when Kumajiro climbed up onto the table and walked over to the plate full of sandwiches and started to eat them all.

"Kumajiro don't eat all the sandwiches!" Canada yelled out as he sat up from his seat and picked the bear up. However it was already too late, the bear had eaten all of the sandwiches and the only evidence that the sandwiches had existed were the few breadcrumbs that where still on the plate. The room was silent for a few minutes, but after a total of four minutes had passed the room erupted into chaos. England started to yell at the bear, Canada started to apologize like crazy, and Russia was laughing at the whole situation.

Ukraine was asking Japan one question after another about why Kumajiro would have done that and Japan just did his best to answer the small girl's questions to the best of his ability. However, while all of the chaos was happening Belarus was just sitting their calmly drinking her apple juice all with a smile on her face. This tea party was not going anything like how the tea party in the TV had went, but somehow Belarus thought that this tea party was much better than any tea party on the TV….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4. This may just be me, but I think England is capable of making simple things (like sandwiches), but he has a much harder time when it comes to making more complicated things (or if said thing requires him to use a stove). Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hide and Seek

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Parenting is a stage of life's journey where the milestones come about every fifty feet. ~Robert Brault_

* * *

It was a warm sunny fall day and the kids wanted to go outside. They had been stuck in the house for two whole weeks because of the rain and they wanted nothing more than to run around outside and breath in some fresh air. Now as much as England understood why they wanted to go outside and play and usually he would have no problem with it, but today there was something that was stopping England from letting them and that thing came in the form of work. England had a lot of papers to sign and look over and they were all due in two days. He had been pushing it off because he was busy taking care of the children and when he was not busy he was just way too tired to do it.

He could not push off working on his paperwork any longer and England had to admit he was more than a little reluctant to let the kids run around outside unsupervised. However, England did not think it was really fair that the kids should be stuck inside because of him and after thinking about it some and by having the kids beg him to allow them to go outside England finally relented. "I want you kids to stay in the front yard, alright? No going into the forest and don't go walking out onto the road." England said as he helped Belarus zip up her lavender colored lightweight coat. "We won't get into trouble don't worry." Ukraine said rather cheerfully as she swing the little plastic container full of sidewalk chalk that she was holding around a little. Russia just nodded his head a bit at what Ukraine said as he adjusted his scarf and said just as cheerfully as Ukraine "We will be ok big brother!"

England smiled at the children before he shook his head a little. "I know but I still worry about the three of you being outside by yourself." England then stood up and walked over to the front door and opened it up for the three kids. "I'll be in my office working, don't hesitate to get me if something happens ok?" England said as he looked at the three children. The three children just nodded their heads before they raced out the door as fast as their little legs could carry them. England chuckled a little before he closed the door and started to walk to his office. He had a lot of work to do and so little time to do it...

* * *

As the children played outside they started to draw on the driveway with their chalk. The driveway made a perfect canvas for the children and it did not take long for the driveway to become covered in their drawings. Ukraine had drawn a giant sun with a smiling face and then she proceeded to draw the people that she knew. She drew Belarus wearing a purple dress, she drew herself with a big smile, and she drew Russia wearing his beloved scarf. She drew Canada holding his polar bear, Japan with a gentle smile, and England with extra big eyebrows.

Belarus drew animals like rabbits, foxes, and bears. Russia however drew sunflowers, lots and lots of sunflowers. The children continued to color and draw all while they chattered happily about random things, jumping from one subject after another. "I want to play hide and seek." Russia said rather randomly as he helped Belarus color in her fox drawing. Ukraine looked up from a drawing of a rainbow and looked around the yard before she looked over at Russia and asked "How can we play hide and seek here? There are not a lot of hiding places for us here in the front yard and we are not allowed to go into the backyard."

Ukraine was right, their where not a lot of hiding places in the front yard. Their where a few bushes located in front of the house, but other than that that there was really nowhere else for the kids to hide. However, there was a large garden in the backyard that had plenty of places to hide and there was the large forest that was surrounding the house that they could hide in as well. Russia was quick to voice the fact that they could hide in the woods and the backyard, but Ukraine was not very fond of these ideas. "Didn't England tell us to stay out of those places?" Ukraine asked as he gave her brother a worried look.

Russia just gave her a reassuring smile before he said "It will be fine, we are big kids and we can take care of ourselves. Besides as long as we don't go to deep into the forest we will be alright." Ukraine still looked a little worried about this idea and it showed rather well. "I don't know about this..." Ukraine said slowly as she looked down at the chalk covered driveway. "Please big sister!" Russia begged before he looked over at Belarus and gave her a look that seemed to say 'help me'. As if being able to read Russia's silent message Belarus gave Ukraine a hopeful look before she said "Please big sister."

Ukraine sighed a little before she said "Alright, but we are staying within sight of the house." Russia cheered a little and Belarus just smiled. "You're going to be it first Ukraine. Count to twenty then come and find us." Russia said rather happily. Ukraine nodded her head before she covered her eyes and started to count. Russia and Belarus immediately split up and ran off into upset directions so that they could find a good hiding place. Russia went into the backyard and hid in the bushes that were surrounding the lone tree in the backyard.

However, Belarus did not go to the backyard like her big brother did. Instead she went into the large forest to hide. She thought that would be the perfect place to hide and she was right about that. However, what the little girl did not think of was the fact that it was also a great place to get lost…..

* * *

**One… Two…. Three… Four… Five….**

Belarus could hear Ukraine counting and she knew she had to hurry if she wanted to find a good hiding spot. Her brother had decided to hide in the backyard, but she decided to hide in the forest. There would be a lot of places to hide in such a big place.

**Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…**

The very edge of the forest was not a very good place to hide so Belarus decided to go a little deeper into the forest. As Belarus ran deeper into the woods her sister's voice grew softer and softer. The small girl thought that maybe she should stop running now, but she wanted to get a bit further away before she starts to hide.

**Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen … Fourteen… Fifteen…**

Belarus looked behind her to make sure that the house was still in view only to be surprised by the fact that she could no longer see the house. Belarus stopped running and looked around the woods to see if she could at least see a part of the house or the yard through the trees, but she could see nothing but trees and more trees. Ever so faintly Belarus could hear her sister's voice in the background, but it was so soft that Belarus had to really listen to be able to hear it.

**Sixteen… Seventeen… Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty…**

"Ukraine! Russia!" Belarus called out in hopes that they would be able to hear her, but her shouts where in vain. She was lost in the woods and her siblings will never find her. Belarus sat down in front of one of the many trees that where around her before he hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry. Her crystal tears feel from her eyes like a waterfall and her harsh sobs shook her tiny body. Belarus was scared and she wanted to be back at England's house with Russia, Ukraine, and England but she didn't think it would be possible. She had a feeling that this one game of hide and seek where she would never be found….

**Ready or not here I come!**

* * *

For some reason Ukraine felt as if something was wrong. She didn't know why she felt this she just did, but she just shook the thought that something was wrong out of her head and continued counting. They were just playing hide and seek, what bad thing could happen from that? Ukraine finished counting and opened her eyes before she looked around the yard. Since Russia had insisted that they get to use the backyard and the edge of the forest so much it would only make sense that he would be hiding in those places.

Ukraine made her way to the backyard and started to look around only to notice some of the bushes that where surrounding the lone tree there where moving. Ukraine walked over to the bushes and moved some of the branches over only to find Russia sitting there. "You know you should really not move around so much when you hide." Ukraine said with a smile on her face. Russia just smiled at her in response before he stood up and got out of the bushes. "So have you found Belarus yet?" Russia asked as he looked around for his little sister.

"No I haven't, but you're going to help me look for her." Ukraine said. Russia nodded his head before help started to help his sister look for Belarus. They looked in the bushes surrounding the house, they around the garden shed that was in the backyard, they even carefully looked around the large rosebushes that where growing in the back and front yard but they still could not find the little girl. They searched the very edge of the forest and called out Belarus' name constantly and yet their little sister answered their cries. After a good hour of searching Russia and Ukraine where in tears and they both had a pretty good idea of where their little sister could be. "She must be deep in the forest." Ukraine whispered as she looked out toward the large forest.

Russia, who was clinging onto his sister, just let out a little hiccupped sob before he asked "What should we do?" Ukraine whipped away her own tears before she said "We need to get England." Russia just nodded at what she said before they both rushed into the house in hopes that England could find their little sister.

* * *

England was tired but happy. He had just finished signing his last paper and now he did not have to worry about paperwork for awhile. England sighed a little before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. England was perfectly comfortable and he was happy for the chance to rest his eyes for a few minutes, but he opened his eyes right back up when he heard the sound of running in the hall. His office door was swung open and Ukraine and Russia ran in, both children were crying and Belarus was nowhere to be found.

"Russia? Ukraine? What's wrong and where is Belarus?" England asked. Russia just let out a little sob and Ukraine just looked at England with tears in her eyes before she said "We were playing hide and seek and we didn't follow your directions to stay in the front yard. I think Belarus is lost in the forest!" England immediately sat up from his seat and ran over to Ukraine and Russia before he knelt down so that he was at their height. "Children I want you to listen to me. I need to to stay here in the house and do not leave it no matter what. Do you understand?" They both nodded and England gave them a week smile before he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Are you going to look for Belarus?" Ukraine asked. England just looked over at the girl and nodded before he said "Yes I am and when I come back I'll have Belarus with me." England then raced out of the room and out of the house. England made sure that he had his cell phone with him, but he didn't bother grabbing a coat. However he did make a quick stop to his magic room to grab a small gold whistle that was attached to a chain necklace. Once England had the whistle he went outside he walked right toward the forest.

Once he was standing at the very edge of the forest England blew on the whistle, which was very loud, and waited. After waiting for about three seconds England could hear what sounded like howling in the distance. Suddenly a large green creature jumped out of the forest and landed right in front of England. The creature was a Cu Sith and it was very loyal to England. The Cu Sith looked a lot like a dog, but it had shaggy green fur, a long braided tail, and it was almost as big as a horse.

The Cu Sith's tail was wagging about at thousand miles per second and its blue eyes where shinning in happiness. "Hey their boy it's been awhile." England said as he gave the creature and kind smile. The dog only gave England a little whine as if to say that it had been while before he leaned his head over and licked England's hand. England just scratched the Cu Sith behind the ear a little before he said "I need you to help me find someone who is lost in the forest. I'm looking for a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She's a nation like me so her scent should smell a little like mine. Can you track her done for me?"

The Cu Sith nodded it's head before it started to sniff the ground. After a few seconds had passed the Cu Sith lifted its head and gave out a little yip before it raced into the forest. England quickly followed after the best all while being careful to not trip over any tree roots. After running for about five minutes England could hear what sounded like a child crying. England knew that the crying must be Belarus and that fact that just caused him to run a little faster….

* * *

Belarus had been in the forest for a long time. To her it felt like she had been out there for days while she had really only been out there for about an hour and a half (which is still a pretty long time). Her tears where still falling from her eyes and her sobs could still he heard throughout the forest. Belarus had lost all hope in being found, but that was all about to change all so soon enough. At first it was quite but soon enough she could hear what sounded like someone calling something out.

At first she could not figure out what they were calling, but as the voice got closer and closer she was able to figure out soon enough. "Belarus!" She heard the voice call out and she could not help but gasp a little at before she looked up and toward the sound of the voice. Soon enough someone ended up appearing in front of her and Belarus was slightly surprised to see that it was England. Belarus could have sworn that she saw what looked like a giant green dog beside him, but it was gone within a matter of seconds. When England's eyes landed on her a soft kind smile appeared on his face and something told Belarus that England did not smile like that very often.

The sunlight that was streaming into the forest made the English man's golden blond hair glow and his bright emerald green eyes seemed to shine with relief, warmth, and kindness. To Belarus England looked like an angel, a guardian angel to be exact. England walked over to her and picked her up before he hugged her close to him. "Belarus I was so worried when I heard that you where missing." England said softy. Belarus said nothing to this she just held on tightly to England's shirt before she looked up at his green eyes.

"Come on let's go home." England said, his kind smile never leaving his face. Belarus just nodded her head and smiled back at him in response. As England them back home Belarus lied her head on his chest and smiled. "Thank you for finding me big brother England." Belarus said at just a loud enough tone so that England could hear her. England was shocked to hear Belarus call him big brother, but when he looked down at Belarus to say something he could not. Belarus had already fallen asleep in her guardian angel's arms….

* * *

**Alright so that's chapter 5. Anyway, info time!**

**Cu Sith: A Cu Sith is a giant otherworldly dog which haunts the Scottish highlands and fairy mounds. It is said to be roughly the size of a horse and have shaggy green fur with a long often braided tail. Its main duties are to transport fairies and be a watchdog. It can transfix a target it's chasing by barking three times. I kind of got the idea for using it when I first found out about it in a game called 'Persona 4'. Since England can talk to mythical creatures I figured it would not be too hard to believe if he had befriended a Cu Sith during his long life.**

**Belarus calling England big brother: I kind of wanted to show how Belarus stopped seeing England as just another person and started to see him as her big brother. England went into the woods and rescued her from being lost so I imagine Belarus would be very grateful. Also this is probably just me, but I think the child Belarus would probably grow attached to anyone who showed her love and kindness. Belarus will also probably talk a bit more to England, but she will still be really shy around strangers.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
